


Quirk It Good

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, M/M, Sports Festival Arc (My Hero Academia), Third Gym (Haikyuu!!), Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Tsukishima gets that Sports Festival is a big deal to their future as pro heroes, but does every single person at training camp have to be on his case about it? (BNHA AU)





	Quirk It Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017, Free For All bonus round. Prompt was "Look, ok, Boku no Hero Academia has a sports festival arc AND a training camp arc, and I know a lot of us here like that series, SO: please, BNHA AU, some way, some how."
> 
> Well this turned out more Tsukki than Kuroo so I'm sorry! But I really loved spreading all the BNHA quirks around to the Haikyuu characters.
> 
> THIS IS THE VERY LAST SASO REPOST. there were 88 of them. What absolute buffoon wrote those?

"Wanna spar after this?" Hinata asked, bouncing up and down. Tsukishima gave him the most bored, dirtiest look possible when sweat had his glasses sliding down his nose. He hated pair exercises to start with, but being stuck with Hinata on an outdoor rescue course was the absolutely worst. Since Hinata's energy all came from storing sunlight, on the outdoor courses he literally NEVER ran out of it.

"Well, do you?" Hinata asked, oblivious. On every hop, small points of lights crackled over his fists and at the ends of his hair.

"Of course not?" Tsukishima said. "Who wants to spar after already running villain capture simulations all afternoon?"

"Kageyama," Hinata said promptly. Tsukishima always forgot that moot questions were lost on him. "Noya-san. Tanaka-senpai. Bokuto-senpai. Lev. Yesterday Yamaguchi—"

"Shut UP," Tsukshima snarled, at his limit. Hinata craned his neck to look at Tsukishima, blinking. "And watch your direction! It'll be YOUR fault if—"

"FOUND YOUUUU!" Nishinoya called joyously, screeching around the corner.

"Oh hell," Tsukishima muttered, just as Nishinoya slammed into him at top superspeed, not pulling any punches, the momentum taking Tsukishima the entire way to the ground with a force that knocked the air out of his lungs and his glasses off his face. When his vision cleared to its usual fuzziness, Tsukishima saw Asahi over Nishinoya's shoulder, simply holding Hinata up by the wrists, Hinata kicking his feet ineffectually.

"We could hear you guys like half a block away," Nishinoya said, handing Tsukishima back his glasses. As usual, he kept chattering almost as fast as he ran, not giving Tsukishima a chance to answer. "Wasn't the point of this for the villains to be stealthy and hiding? You two really suck at it. And you're gonna break these, Tsukki, you need proper sports ones, you know with a strap like —"

"Get OFF." Tsukishima snatched his glasses back and shoved Nishinoya off him, climbing to his feet and dusting himself off.

"Wanna stay after with us?" Nishinoya asked. "Your hand-to-hand needs a lotta work too."

Tsukishima turned on his heel without answering, putting his smudged glasses back on his face and stomping back to the staging area. The sooner they gone done telling him all the shit they'd done wrong, the sooner Tsukishima could peel off his sweaty costume, take a shower, and go the hell home.

"Tsukki, did you win?" Yamaguchi asked as soon as Tsukishima trudged into sight, running up to him. "Kageyama and I beat Lev and Kenma! Well, it was an accident cause Lev accidentally zapped Kenma instead of us but—"

"No," Tsukishima interrupted bluntly, making Yamaguchi's mouth snap shut. "We lost."

"Nice work," Kageyama snorted. Dark Shadow was flopped over Kageyama's shoulder, not much bigger than a large cat, clearly enjoying the blazing afternoon about as much as Tsukishima.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said, normal pink skin turning almost magenta under his freckles with his blush. "Hey, but, let's practice after, huh? Suga-senpai's gonna help me with hand-to-hand, and the senpai from Nekoma said they'd spar—"

"I just want to shower and go to bed," Tsukishima snapped irritably. Yamaguchi frowned at him. "What? If you idiots want to run yourselves into the ground, that's not my problem, but I'm tired and it's hot and I'm done."

"Well, not quite done," a voice purred behind them, and Tsukishima turned to scowl at Kuroo. Kuroo only grinned more sharply, cat eyes slit and tail twitching in amusement. "Someone's got a punishment hill run yet, don't they? These guys are waiting for you." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder to where Lev, Kenma, and Hinata were standing at the bottom of the hill designated for punishment sprints. Bokuto and Akaashi were surprisingly also joining the group of match losers.

"Akaaaashi," Bokuto was groaning, wings drooping so they were almost trailing on the ground. "I'm sorryyyyyyy."

"Don't drag your feathers, Bokuto-san," Akaashi scolded. "You're giving Kuroo-san way too much satisfaction."

"Better get to it!" Kuroo said brightly. He leaned into Tsukishima's personal space, sly grin stretching almost ear to ear. "We've got plans for you after this, Glasses."

Tsukishima sulked the entire time he was huffing and puffing up and back down the hill, his hardening quirk no help at all with the burn of his thighs and calves after only a minute of sprinting. Why was everybody so into this? Didn't they have enough sense to save some of their energy for living? What was the point of killing yourself over extra practice when they were only first years? Akiteru had done tons of extra practice and training camps and he was still only in B class in the end. There was no point in working yourself to death over nothing, Tsukishima thought, clenching his jaw.

Back at the bottom of the hill, Tsukshima threw himself down on the grass on his back, panting harshly and glaring at the blue sky. He wasn't getting up. He wasn't going to extra practice. Nothing anybody could say would make him do it.

Kuroo's head popped into Tsukishima's field of vision, and Tsukishima glared harder at him, even though he was at least blocking the sun. Kuroo's grin was still there, but smaller, and he tossed a bottle of water to land on Tsukishima's stomach.

"Thanks," Tsukishima said grudgingly, sitting up and uncapping it. He raised an eyebrow when Kuroo sat down in the grass beside him, arms around his knees. "What?"

"Wanna talk about it?" Kuroo asked, too cheerful. Tsukishima gave him a pointed glare. "C'mon, Glasses, I'll teach you all of Bokuto's best tricks if you practice with us."

"Heyyyy," Bokuto whined, flopping down in front of Kuroo. "Bro, can you get the back? There's still grass in my feathers."

"Yeah, yeah," Kuroo said agreeably. He put his hands on the joints of Bokuto's wings where they melted into his back, the back of Bokuto's T-shirt cut out to accommodate them, pulling out bits of grass and smoothing the feathers with the half attention of long practice. "Anyway, you don't like losing, right, Glasses? So we'll help you out, c'mon."

"Why are you bugging me?" Tsukishima grumbled, yanking up a handful of grass and scattering pieces. "I'm not even on your team. Go bully your own first years. Why is everyone here crazy? It's not like one week of killing yourselves is going to make that big a difference in the stupid sports tournament!"

"A'course you don't like it," Bokuto said without turning his head. "Because you lose all the time. It's when you win that stuff like that's fun. When you beat a super tough opponent and the crowd is cheering and you're all fired up, that's the best! That's when you get hooked on it."

"Plus sunburst kid is totally kicking your ass," Kuroo drawled, giving Bokuto's wings a last pat before shoving him away. Kuroo climbed to his feet and stuck out his hand. "So are you coming or what? Because your hand-to-hand _really_ sucks. Didn't anybody ever teach you to block?"

"Like you're an expert," Tsukishima grumbled, grabbing Kuroo's hand to haul himself up. With a grin, Kuroo yanked him off-balance and twisted him around, until somehow he had Tsukishima's arm pinned behind his back and was chuckling in Tsukishima's ear.

"As a matter of fact, I sorta am." He laughed again when Tsukishima jerked forward, out of his grip.

"Hey! Hey, can we come too?" Hinata exclaimed, waving and flailing as he dragged Lev towards them. "We wanna spar too!"

"Of course, little bro!" Bokuto bellowed, putting his hands on his hips and sweeping his wings out wide, the gust of wind ruffling Hinata's hair. Hinata exclaimed how cool, all but hopping up and down, and Bokuto preened from praise. "The more the merrier!"

"Kill me," Tsukishima grumbled.

"Oh, we plan to," Kuroo assured, throwing an arm around his shoulders to drag him along.


End file.
